Nets and Ropes
by DinoDamsel
Summary: "So that's who Finnick loves, I think. Not his string of fancy lovers in the Capitol. But a poor, mad girl back home." Katniss Everdeen. Finnick/Annie story of when they were young.
1. The Mad Girl

**I am all for Finnick and Annie so this is what I'm writing about! This is my first Fan-fic Please go easy! This takes place before the Reaping. Please Review, I worked hard! This is in New Zealand so it is in UK english. _  
_**

***** I DO _NOT_ OWN THE HUNGER GAMES _NOR_ DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS*****

* * *

**Annie's POV**

Father always told me to stay away from the Odair boys, I never knew why until I caught them, spearing and taking the fish in our net. So I snuck up on the youngest and slapped him, snatching the fish before running off to a small shore I always went to. I see the boy at school, he's a year older than me, he's 11. The boy's very arrogant and vain, and he's so very popular, the exact opposite as me, I've only got two friends, my best friend, Lacinia and a cat.

"Look it's Finnick he's walking here!" Lacinia giggles to me. "Who's Finnick?" I ask blatantly. "Oh you know Finnick. Finnick Odair?" She tells me. "Oh the Odairs." I say under my breath. He walks by me, giving me that annoying cheeky smile. I step on his foot before he leaves and then run off.

"I'm home." I shout as I step in through the door way. "Oh yes, good, can you check the fish?" He asks me. "Sure. But after can I stay behind?" I ask. "Yea sure, honey." He calls out to me before I leave. "Thanks" I shout as I leave the gates.

As I walk around the corner I hear splashing, and run just to find the boy taking the fish out. "What do you think your doing, Odair." He looks around and spots me by the rocks. "Hi, Cresta. I'm just taking some of the fish, or are you too blind to see that." He tells me. "Put the fishes down NOW, Odair." I demand him. "No." He chides. So I march up to him and slap the fishes out of his hand and into my bucket. Then I slap his face. "You've got your own fishing spot, Odair. Or is your family too helpless to handle the waves?" I spit at him, remembering a time. But as I turn around to go he grabs my arm, but at that moment, something happens, and I fall to the ground in a flash and hit my head against the ground but I don't feel that, I don't feel anything for a moment, but I know what happens next.

I hear the waves, crashing into buildings followed I hear sirens. I hear wolves and howls. My head hurts, it's burning, I see Odair and I think he's asking me something, but the noises are blocking him out, I can only faintly see him, I can't see much really. Suddenly I see a wolf, I see a tsunami, I see... I see... I see death. And muttations and the mutts of Careers, but eventually it goes away, and becomes covered by the sight of Misty. I try to cover my ears, I'm shivering now, screaming thrashing around, opening my eyes don't stop it, it doesn't stop "The Mad Girl of District 4." But they don't know what it's like, and it's painful the blood feels like it's coming out of my eyes, and I shut them, and the visions are more clearer.

She's underwater and drowning! Why is Misty out there, she's only two, she's too young. Then the image changes, and I see Christie diving in the sea, and I can see she's trying to save Misty. But Misty's floating to the horizon, and suddenly she's underwater and sinking. And everything's such a blur that I can only see Thomas and father trying to rescue Misty and Christie. And then I catch sight of Mother she's in the water and holding Misty, she's holding Misty, but she's Unconscious.

And Father's swimming and he's nearly there, he's close, he grabs hold of mother. But the tug by father makes her loosen her grip on Misty. Father's screaming, and thrashing and I know he's fustrated. He lets go of mother and grab Misty just in time for the image to change.

And I want to save them, but I know I won't be much help, but I want to. And I know I can't, I was unable, and I am unable because they are visions are of the past, but the past is so realistic and I'm scared.

The images blurs around, and then sharpens to the Odairs. They're just standing, standing there, watching from the outlines, contemplating the situation. I've seen them swim before so I shout to them. They're not doing anything and Finnick looks at me, he looks worried and he doesn't know how to swim much, like me. But what about his father, why isn't he begging his family to help, I've seen them swim before, I shout to them but they ignore me, and the image changes again.

I see father and he'sholding Misty, but no mother. I shout to him but he ignores me, I know he would, I know he would save Misty first and mother would want that, but I keep shouting they're all ignoring me. Then as a teardrop falls into the ocean a huge wave appears and hits father.

And the waves gone but I can't see them, I can't see anybody right now. I shout out to the ocean but nothing is returning but the crashing waves and my echo. Then suddenly I see Christie and Thomas and Christie's unconscious but seemingly alive. Thomas is carrying her to a lady. But by the looks of it, she's a doctor. I yell Thomas to go rescue them, but he won't, I don't want him to either, I want him to protect Christie and be safe, but I can't stop wanting him to rescue mother.

The form changes and see father, I sigh of relief to see him, but realize he's drowning. I see another wave form and it's growing bigger. Why isn't he swimming, no ones helping, why not. And eventually the immense wave crushes him. And I can't see him anymore, but more people are coming, they look like doctors. And the vision changes to the sand, and I can see father, he's safe on the shore, but he's not awake.

Then I see Thomas he's timing something, just as a big wave appears and crashes to rise at his feet, and soon another appears, and as it begins falling down, he starts and when he reaches the place it began to fall, it's small enough he can just swim over, but another wave appears, but he swims fast, and he makes it and he gets Misty and returns to shore. And Misty's safe!

I look back out to the see for mother but she's nowhere to be seen. I shout again but nothing. Suddenly I've dived into the sea, I dive under the sea, and as I rise I see her. I see mother and she's smiling at me. I swim towards her, but whenever I go to her she's going as farther back, but she's smiling at me and I'm crying and then I hear a cannon sound and she's dead, I swim back, fathers dead, I see Misty she's dead too, everything turns dark, the images are gone, but I see me, weeping on the floor of complete blackness, just crying, I cry for what seems like years.

Then I see the reaping day. And I can see Christie on stage too, then I go to her, and we cry, but peacekeepers are here, and I cry at home, I cry at my little shore, I cry everywhere, but I still watch it, I watch the carriages, I watch her beauty, I watch her charming interviews, and I watch the bloodbaths. I hear cannons, not theirs, I see lakes, and a large wave, bigger than those of district 4, waves made from the gamemakers. And I see Christie, she's panicking, I can see she remembers the day, but she swims, and more waves come in, and it floods, so she climbs to the one land. But as she gets up her heads back in the water, followed by her body. She's dead, decapitated, a Career behind her from district 2, the girl. And I hear sirens and cannons, I hear screams, they're growing louder, I hear waves, they're growing louder, it hurts, I see blood everywhere, body parts, lone heads.

I scream, but the noises are just getting louder, it hurts, it all hurts, the images keep replaying in my mind. It wont stop, nothing would stop, it hurts, it really hurts.

"Cresta? Cresta? Are you okay?" Someone's calling me. "Hey Cresta?" He says again. I open my eyes, to see the ground, the voices are still their but their soothing down. He touches my arm. "It's the visions." I say, but I am unsure whether or not he heard. "Hey Cresta, you were shouting her name. You were shouting their names." He corrects. "I'm sorry, I remember too, I'm sorry I didn't help. I'm sorry." He whispers to me after a minute. I looked up at him, he truly seemed sad. "Yeah, I know, thanks..." I reply while taking out a piece of rope and tying it into a complicated knot. "That's amazing, Cresta, how do you do that?" I looked up to see Finnick observing my hands, I realized it was bleeding, and my nails were bit to the point of bleeding, but I still managed to scrape some skin of the palm of my hand, all the while having rope burns across my hand. Then out of the blue Finnick held my hand, facing it upwards on his palm, slowly fingering the burns. His face was observant, concentrating, yet calm and nurturing. After that day, I became friends with the Odair boy, and we always only met at our little shore we shared.

t

**And please review ANY mistakes you make, even the smallest ones, I want to become a very good writer, so I want to correct even the smallest mistakes, and if you have any Ideas, or any names instead of Misty or Lacinia. be free to do so, and the next one MIGHT be in Finnicks perspective.**

AND THANK YOU TETANAHAYNA , I fixed it! Might be a bit better, and I used your suggestion, anything else?


	2. Promises

**I do not own the Hunger games nor the characters. **

* * *

**Finnicks POV**

They call her mad, not as the mad hatter, but just plain mad. I see her sometimes at school, sometimes I catch her huddled up in a corner, alone or with her friend. She's not very popular, unlike me, she's very pretty though, with her long wavy brown hair, and beautiful hazelnut eyes, unlike us of district 4. She's also paler than most of us - all of us to be exact. I also meet her everyday after school for the past three years, we tease each other a lot, she'll correct me, and smart mouth me, and I'll give her my ridiculous smile, and she'll hit me. But then there are those days where she gets those visions, and occasionally black out. But I always take care of her, I always worry for her, because every time I see her I feel lost in our little world, and I am afraid of losing my one and only Annie Cresta.

"Hey Finnick?" She pipes up as we finish swimming to a little island quite some distance of from our little shore. "Yes Annie." I reply. "Do you ever think of the reaping? You've got your name in there at least fifteen times, I've been only 've been getting quite some terresae lately. You have, haven't you. You've got your name in there at least fifteen times, I've been only four." She stated. I stretch my legs and put my hands behind me on the sand and look up at the sky. "I have." Is all I say. She shuffles closer, and puts her leg up to her chest, wraps her arms around it, hunched forward, rests her chin on her knee and looks straight ahead. "I'm scared." She whispers. "I don't want to lose you, the youngest victor who won was 16, and that's two more years you might get picked tomorrow." Now she's on the verge of crying. I never really thought of it like that. "Then I'll make a new record, become the youngest victor ever. I'll always comeback Annie." I tell her, wrapping an arm around her, and her legs slightly unravels, and she shuffles closer, and puts her arm in the same position I was in, and rests her head on mine, And I rest my my head on hers. "Promise?" She asks. "Promise."

It's now the day before the reaping, yet I feel completely calm, I get changed, and ruffle my hair a bit. My youngest sister looks at me in astonishment. "Your so pretty today!" Lilly compliments me, gaping with awe. I chuckle at her statement, I've heard that sentence everyday, but I guess it sounds much better coming from her mouth, than an annoying girl who watches me and giggles about me. "You are too." I chuckle, tapping her nose. And she giggles and goes off to play with some of her friends. She's 10 right now, and she's very shy, but I can see boys already fancy her.

I go off with her, leaving the rest of my family just at out tail, and once we get to the justice building I leave her with father and go off into a line to check my DNA. I see a twelve year old girl in front of me in tears, and she jumps as she gets pricked and she slowly walks to the twelve year old girls section, and once I get pricked I run up to her and taps her back. She rapidly turns around before relaxing. "Hi, my name is Finnick." I smile at her. She's still crying but she seems to of relaxed a bit. "H-hello, I'm Lilly." She sobs. "Hi Lilly, you know that's my sisters name." She looks up in astonishment. "Really! She must be lucky to have you as a brother, you seem so nice!" She exclaims. Then our District's mayor taps the microphone, and that brings Lilly back into reality. "It's OK, you're only twelve, right, and have you had any terresae?" She shakes her head. "See, so you're names only been in there once, they're not going to pick you." I reassure her. "Promise?" She asks. "Promise."

Then our mayor starts talking, and we're rushed off to our designated areas. I search around again and find Annie. I shoot her my smile, and she smirks. Then the mayor puts on video clip about the rebellion and how the Capitol defeated us, and how the hunger games is our punishment. Then he hands the microphone over to our escort, Pompey. "Welcome to the 65th Annual Hunger Games." Pompey exclaims, in that disgustingly cheerful capitol voice, just bursting with anticipation just waiting for our deaths. "I must say, what an honor it is to be here and able to escort the lovely district 4, you must be proud of your courageous district." Pompey booms. "Now time to choose one lovely young lady to participate in this years annual hunger games!" And he walks over to a large bowl, filled with millions of little slips of paper. Everything's so silent, you can only hear his hand rummaging for a paper, finally he chooses one, lifts it up, opens it up and booms. "Lilly Folteven." At that moment I hear a loud whimper in the twelve year old section. And I recognize the voice at once. Lilly, then steps out, and rises onto the stage. "Any Volunteers?" Nobody, no careers seem to want to take this poor girls place, and I feel sad, I feel pity for this girl. "No one? Oh well, Congratulations! Now time to chose one courageous young gentleman." And he walks to another glass cylinder and faster than last time. "Finnick Odair!" He shouts. And I see heads _turning_ my way. It takes me a moment to realize, that he just chose my name. I stride out of the area down the walk path and up the stage, only ever looking at the people, and my eyes darted around, making sure that all I can see is blurs, in case I spot Annie and get emotional. "Congratulations to the district 4 tributes of the 65th annual hunger games! And may the Odds be ever in your favour, now shake hands." He instructs us. And I turn around, to look straight into Lilly's eyes that's looking straight into mine, the one spot I've been dreading to see. She looks so sad, worn out, and I pity her more than ever. I know she knows I am sorry, but more I need her to know more. _I'll protect you. I promise. _I mouth towards her, and she looks more peaceful before we get dragged into the justice building.

I've never seen colours like these before, they're magnificent. I feel the sides of the walls, and it's soft, not raggedy, smooth, and when they put me into another room, I feel speechless. I am speechless. There's a velvet coloured carpet, and velvet coloured wall, and velvet coloured sofas, laced with golden frills. There's also a Window, that shows the entire view of district 4. From the huts, to the cheap houses, getting more expensive, and fancier, to the mayors house, all the way to victors village. Then at the horizon is the sea, then below there are some fishing boats, then the some rocks, then sand and back to the village, and I can just spot mine and Annie's little spot, just as Lilly comes bursting in, crying, and nearly toppling me over. Then father comes join us, and my brother is observing the place. And when we break up, my brother comes over and pats me in the back. "Win, okay. Win." Is all he says before leaving. "Bye Finnick, district 4's rooting for you." And he's gone. "Finnick, son. we're rooting for you. Use what you know. Use your charms. Use your talent, you know how to spear, you know how to use tridents, you know how to use ropes, you know how to use your wits, and you know how to use your charming looks. So win for us." He says, before stepping back to let Lilly hug me more. "Come back. Finnick, I need you come back. Promise you'll come back." She demands. "I promise." And we hug, until a peacekeeper comes in and she obliging leaves with father. "I love you." I say when she leaves. Then Annie comes barging in. "Finnick, I told you so, I told you. I told you not to get so much terresae I told you so. So why'd you do it. Finnick. Why do you have to go and leave me, Finnick just..." Then she goes off tracks. "Annie, I promised you I'd come back a victor, that I'll win, for you, that I'll get a record, become the youngest Victor, I promise, I'll be back with you." I reassure her. "That's not enough Finnick, swear it, swear it on something important." She demands. "I swear on my life." I swear. "Finnick, you know that's not good enough, you know you have to swear on something important that you love." "I promise I'll came back a victor, I promise I'll come back, I swear, I swear on your life." Then suddenly she start bursting into tears. "Finnick... Don't ... Don't" She trails off. "Shh, shh. It's alright." I hug her tightly, and rest my head on hers. "Finnick you promised remember, remember you promised. Never forget. Never forget me. Never. Not once, always remember, always remember me, district 4, your family, our little beach, our little island, our promises, never forget." Annie whispers to me. "I promise." Is all I can say right now. And then a peacekeeper comes in and takes her. "I promise!" I shout as she leaves.

And that's when it hits me, and it feels like someone stabbing my chest. I love her, I love Annie Cresta.


End file.
